Impossible
by procrastinator65
Summary: America thought it was impossible because he loved HIM so much, clearly he was wrong. USUK


**A/n: I have no idea where this came from, it just happened! And omg it's USUK! What's happening? Oh well hope you enjoy. (Yes it's a song fic, I thought it was appropriate) **

_I remember years ago _

_Someone told me I should take _

_Caution when it comes to love I did, I did-  
>And you were strong and I was not <em>

_My illusion, my mistake _

_I was careless, _

_I forgot _

_I did  
><em>

He was so strong, and always there to protect me and keep strangers and people that wanted to take advantage of my vulnerable state away. I thought we would be together forever and live happily. But I found out that he had his own agenda all along.

_And now when all is done _

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly _

_You have won you can go ahead tell them  
>Tell them all I know now <em>

_Shout it from the roof tops _

_Write it on the sky line _

_All we had is gone now  
>Tell them I was happy <em>

_And my heart is broken _

_All my scars are open _

_Tell them what I hoped would be _

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible _

The taxes started rising my people couldn't afford it, not only that but I saw him less and less and he started getting reckless, going into wars that weren't needed and couldn't be funded. It meant more money from me to sort out the debt of his country. But I loved him so it shouldn't matter right? _  
><em>

_Falling out of love is hard _

_Falling for betrayal is worst_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know-  
>Thinking all you need is there <em>

_Building faith on love and words _

_Empty promises will wear _

_I know, I know- _

He promised he would come to see me more, but he never did. I was all alone and I didn't know anybody. Then the uprisings started they were so painful for me, but I didn't want to cause trouble. Then I heard that other countries had been over taken by the great empire. More colonies meant I would see him even less, I could feel us drifting apart further and further. My chest was constricting at the thought, it hurt so much I could feel the tears tumble from my eyes.

He has taken my brother as well from France, he spends a lot of time with him, and did he forget about me? Well he won't for much longer, I feel a storm coming from my people and I will not stop it._  
><em>

_And now when all is gone _

_There is nothing to say _

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead tell them  
>tell them all I know now<em>

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line _

_All we had is gone now  
>Tell them I was happy <em>

_And my heart is broken _

_All my scars are open _

_Tell them what I hoped would be _

_Impossible, impossible _

_Impossible, impossible _

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible! Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)  
><em>

The war started but it was clear who the winner was from the moment it started, he could not get his ships over fast enough and France was helping by taking out some of the ships that they crossed paths with. I am not a child anymore that can be ignored.

_I remember years ago _

_Someone told me I should take _

_Caution when it comes to love I did  
><em>

He was standing there, outnumbered and defeated. I never thought this would happen, I hoped we could live together forever, we would be happy. I guess plans don't always work out. I loved him so much but he didn't feel the same he just wanted to use me, just like so many others. He stood in front of me, weak and broken, just like my heart, but I needed to do this I could not stay under his rule. I needed to go my own way. He broke my heart once it would not happen again.

America was declared independent on 4th July 1776 from British rule.

**I don't know what this is, I really don't. It was done on a whim to be honest.**

**Well review anyway, tells me what you think and such.**

**Who knows you MAY encourage me to write a USUK fic, so get reviewing.**

**~Ciao **


End file.
